Palabras De Amor
by Crepusculo y Solsticio
Summary: En el milagro que son los días declaro mis sentimientos; de esta forma te expresó lo que siento por ti. En el lenguaje del amor, deje que la pasión se poseyera mi alma y mi corazón. De forma extraordinaria éste lenguaje de amor se traduce cómo la promesa que nos une; en la luna que ambos compartimos; en los sentimientos que florecen por el otro. Estaré para amarte siempre.
1. Palabras de Amor

**¿Me pregunto sí esto te hará feliz? Quiero que sepas lo que es mi amor por ti.**

Sé que lo has sabido por algún tiempo, no me moleste en esconderlo. Simplemente era imposible no decir que **te amo.** Eso no basta para expresarme, ¿verdad?

Esta es una forma que solo asemeja una pequeña parte de lo que quiero; es que es muy grande lo que siento hoy. Si mi amor tiene definición… no es de este mundo.

 ** _Lo cierto es exacto, lo exacto es perfecto, y no sé qué sea más perfecto que tú_**.

Te conocí, siendo un pequeña flor: el mundo te lastimaba, los demás te traicionaban y yo no entendía el por qué. Incluso ahora desconozco si existe una razón que haga constancia del dolor que has experimentado.

Yo no permitirá que siguieras sufriendo. Elegí mi misión: cuidarte y protegerte; e impedir que volvieras a ser lastimada. **_"Fue la mejor decisión que tome en mi vida"_**

Me lo tomé con seriedad, te vigilaba desde lo alto y cuidaba de ti constantemente; pero incluso de esta forma era inútil, no podía protegerte de todo: había fallado pues tus lágrimas se derramaron y tu corazón nuevamente fue herido. Aun cuando yo había caminado el sendero por el cual avanzabas, aun cuando te daba las herramientas que a mí me faltaron esa primera vez; el mundo tenía otros planes, te busco, te encontró y te lastimo: había fallado. **"Hoy quiero que sepas que siempre me tendrás cercas y si te sientes mal yo te confortare"**

Agitado descendí al abismo porque ya no me respondías. Ya en el abismo, vi tu verdadera naturaleza, aquella verdad que desde las alturas no es apreciable me abrumo: **_eras mejor de lo que había imaginado._** Te ayude a levantarte, con una mirada firme te incite a seguir nuevamente.

Creías haberme fallado, pero solo me llenabas de orgullo, ver cómo te levantabas y continuabas hacia adelante. **Podía ser que algo creció en el fondo de mi pecho.** Ante los siguientes días seguía siendo quien miraba e iluminaba el camino; fue entonces que sentí que lo lograrías; aun cuando el resto del mundo se colgaba de tus pies continuaste.

Un día sin aviso, mis ojos fueron vendados: ya no me era posible ver lo que ocurría. Con mis ojos ciegos intente encontrarte, pero era inútil, el abismo me tenía sujeto de mis pies y tiraba con fuerza; **pero no la suficiente para derribarme**. El mundo cayó bajo su peso, junto con todas sus mentiras: la verdad se escapó y busco oídos que la escucharan. Entonces fue un periodo de oscuridad, mis ojos estaban ocultos y ya no escuchaba tu voz: Me estremecía al no poder encontrarte, pero no me rendía, mí empanza de encontrarte seguía ahí, quemando el nudo de mis ojos. Fue entonces que el fuego de mi interior quemo el amarre; volví a ver, ahí estabas, bajo otro nombre que fácilmente reconocí. Y como si se tratará del fin me aceleré y no perdí mi tiempo en llegar a ti. Te tenia de vuelta, era mágico la verdad.

 ** _Y hoy estas palabras las dedico para ti, quiero que todos sepan que tuyo es mi corazón._**

Se dice que debes valorar lo que tienes antes de que lo pierdas. Cuando te perdí entendí que te valoraba mucho más de lo que era posible, ya te valoraba pero no sabía que significaba esos sentimientos. **_"No dejes se soñar, sabes bien que siempre voy a estar junto a ti"_**

Te habías hecho más fuerte de lo que recordaba, eras mucho mejor de lo que recordaba. Sin embargo mi deber a un era el mismo: protegerte, cuidarte y estar para ti. **_Como siempre debí estar para ti._**

 _Aunque en mi mente pasaban otras cosas, ese sentimiento crecía en mi interior, me llenaban de deseos y sueños. Aun cuando tus interese eran otros; yo intentaba que siguieras hacia tus metas, que caminaras hacia donde tu corazón quería ir._

Al final, puse pies en la tierra y te confesé aquellos sentimientos: temiendo que me rechazaras, temiendo que no quisieras más mi compañía abrí mi corazón.

 ** _"Sé que estas palabras llegarán a ti y te harán sentir lo que siento dentro de mí corazón; mis sentimientos sin duda te alcanzaran"_**

Ese día te confundí, puede que me haya equivocado. Sin embargo, no me despreciaste y acogiste mi afecto: _ahora quien llora soy yo, mis lágrimas descienden; supongo que eran muchas emociones para mí_. **_"Tuyo es mi corazón"_**

Desde aquel día he dicho verso y palabras; todos bañados con mis sentimientos más profundos. Mi objetivo ha cambiado; ya no solo busco protegerte, **_quiero que seas parte de mi vida; quiero que mi vida sea para ti._**

 _Solo me basta tu memoria para enfrentar todo problema; y en la calidez de tu pecho quiero dormir, en la fragancia de tu aroma me quiero despertar, y que seas lo primero que vea al despertar por el resto de mis días._

Más secreto puede ser, pero siempre honesto he sido: no te he mentido ni una vez. Incluso cuando pensaba en tu felicidad antes que la mía: lo cierto es que no me interesa mi felicidad, solo me importa que tú seas feliz.

Sé que te disgusta que piense de esta destructiva forma, pero ** _mi felicidad solo la tendré, cuando te tenga a menos de diez centímetros. La felicidad que busco, solo tú me la puedes dar._**

Este amor es muy independiente del aspecto, muy ajeno al tiempo y a la distancia, te he de amar, incluso si los años son nuestro rival… **_sé que es un día menos, un día más cerca del resto de nuestras vidas._**

Sé que a veces puedo exagerar mis conclusiones, pero es porque **_contigo quiero estar_** ; tú haz llenado mis días de luz, ahora los días tienen color; perdóname si exagero, pero estos colores son nuevos para mí.

 ** _"A tú lado yo estaré, solo así deseo continuar; y juntos buscar la felicidad eterna"_**

 ** _Hoy no temo decir, que me he enamorado de un ángel._**

Sabes, **_lo que quiero_** decir en realidad **es:**

❥ Que siempre a mi lado estés, para vivir una vida juntos

❥ Siempre estar junto a ti; y nunca dejarte sola

❥ Tenerte en mis manos para nunca soltarte y acompañarte para siempre

❥ Llenar mi vida de recuerdos, y que en cada uno de ellos estés tú

❥ Tomar el camino largo, solo para estar un minuto más sujeto a tu mano.

❥ Hacerte eternamente feliz; llenar tu vida de alegrías para compensar cada lagrima que has derramado en tú vida.

❥ Crear el mundo especial para los dos, _para siempre te amaré, yo siempre te protegeré. Quiero que estés en mi vida._

 _ _Y entre miles personas que veré, entre cientos de miles que conoceré; me la alegra poder decir, que de tanta gente de ti me enamoré. Y todos los recuerdos que tendré, por siempre los conservaré; pues cada uno es sagrado… y sé que nunca los olvidaré.__

❥ Te llevaré bajo el altar, donde me entregaré, a tu voluntad, a tus deseos, a tú vida… para contemplar el cielo y amarte hasta la eternidad.

 _Alguien como tú, nunca encontrar; son fuerte mis sentimientos y con cada palabra de amor va creciendo._

 _Aunque muy claro no suelo yo hablar, ahora te lo diré sin retractarme: Tú Me Gustas, Yo Te Amo y eso no cambiará._

 _Te juro que un día nuestro lado más infantil descubrirá la forma de encontrarnos con gran alegría, para ser una celebración por tantos años que cuidamos de nuestro amor._

❥ **_Muchas gracias por todos estos sentimientos._** ❥


	2. ¿Qué más puedo decir? ¡Te Amo!

❥ **¿Qué más puedo expresar que no haya dicho ya?** ❥

* * *

 _❥ Yo..._

Basta con que sepas que **lo que sentido hoy** , y lo que sentiré mañana es verdad. **Lo sentiré por el resto de mi vida** , e incluso cada días más.

Me siento tan dichoso, tan feliz **porque tuve la dicha de conocerte** , y reposo en la gloria al saber que siento algo más profundo que un simple cariño o afecto. **Yo Te Amo.**

 **Eres tú** , y únicamente tú, **a la única a quien yo siempre amaré** , y eso nuca cambiara. No hay muchas palabras que decir; pero siempre podre encontrar nuevas, **solo me resta demostrar que lo que siento es verdadero.**

 _❥ Te..._

 _No te tendrás que volver a preocupar por el volver a sufrir, ahora estoy aquí, y **no me iré a ninguna parte**. Te haré tan feliz con mi amor. Por el resto de la eternidad._

 **Siempre lo te lo he dicho** , lo tienes por seguro, lo sé; pero ahora hasta lo puedo gritar con libertar: **YO TE AMO.**

Este amor es tan intenso, que debe ser visible. Ya que **nunca podre hallar a nadie como tú.**

 _❥ Amo..._

 **Quiero ser el** aire que acaricie tus mejillas al soplar; la **dulce** fragancia vagabunda que llega **de** quien sabe dónde; porque ni las noches tormentosas podrán detenerme pues mientras éste unido a esta pasión, no puedo detenerme hasta llegar a ti y compartir **tú vida** con la mía. Y vivir nuestra vida junta.

Eres **la flor** que está **apunto de florecer** , para convertiré en **la flor más bella** que corone al jardín que es la vida; **de mí vida**.

Aunque dudas tengas, **estaré siempre a tú lado. Y eso** será lo que entre nosotros **nunca cambiará**. **Tomaré tus manos** para no volver a perderte; hablaré contigo **hasta el amanecer** ; con mi calor **te protegeré** de lo que pueda venir, y aun sí puede herirme no dejare que te dañen. Porque **siempre te amaré.**

 _❥ Más..._

Hay noches que pierdo la motivación, pues pierdo la capacidad de ver lo que es la realidad; es cuando **miro a la luna** que se alza en el cielo y pienso que **es la misma luna que miras** : entonces ¿qué tan lejos podemos estar?; **ese pensamiento me devuelve los ánimos** al **saber que** cuando llegue en tiempo la distancia será menor y no necesitaré mirar la luna para sentirte más cerca para **podré amarte.**

Sí no **tienes la fuerza para levantarte** , no es necesario que te esfuerces tanto, yo seré quien te preste las fuerzas para que puedas levantarte otra vez.

 **En mis sueños** siempre debes estar: **eres la luz que me ilumina** y al despertar vuelvo a soñar para prolongar lo que es lo más cercano a **mí felicidad** ; ya que tú eres el resto de mi felicidad, la otra mitad aun ésta por venir.

 _❥ Que..._

Sé que **mi corazón late** más fuerte **al pensar en ti** , intentemos hacer que lata más **mí Amor**. No importan los días que pasen, **nunca cambiare éste sentimiento**.

 **Seguiré soñando** más, hasta que el corazón late más fuerte; contemplado la luz de mi vida, contemplando mi sueño **para que cuando despierte un día sea real**.

Aun no puedes imaginar cuanto **busco cumplir** todos **tus sueños** , y **compartir el cielo** : para **brindarte las estrellas** del cielo y aun puedo pensar que **te mereces más.**

 _❥ A..._

Yo **gritaré y lo haré por ti** , para que mi voz puedas escuchar; **eres mi sueño, mi alegría, y mi Luna** , y quiero hacer mi amor tú hogar, y el tuyo el mío. Porque esto que siento ahora es tan puro; que solo al brindarte mi vida, mi alma, todo lo que puedo ser por ti; podre probarlo.

Te ofrecería la mitad de mi vida, pero mentiría (jejeje) **Quiero darte toda mi vida** ; no hay nadie a quien más quiera ofrecérsela.

Te abrazaré y no te dejare ir; **¡Darte mi vida no bastará!, ¡un para siempre no basta!** lo sé, **vales incluso más**. **Todo** lo daré **por ti,** lo que me falte lo encontraré para ti y si no existe lo crearé de ser necesario; solo **me convertiré en tú todo** , así como **tú lo eres todo para mí.**

 _❥ Mí..._

❥ **Te Amo** ; hoy y siempre e incluso después de eso **te seguiré amando por siempre.** ❥

 _❥Vida._


	3. Resulta Imposible

Como pasa el tiempo cuando tienes a quien amar, cuanto tiempo ha pasado ya.

Sé que han pasado nueve meses, de no saberlo que tipo de persona sería. Pero debes entender que esos días para mí han sido los mejores, cada día siento, ese ardor que me motiva a vivir. 

No niego que puedo incluso llegar a deprimirme, a entristecerme hasta desear desaparecer todo: y descansar y no despertar. Pero siempre pienso, que si no despierto, no podré acompañarte; entonces despierto abrazando la almohada al saber que lo que me mantiene cada día alegre, con una sonrisa ante todo es una joven chica, pequeña y adorable que sé que es el amor de mi vida.

El saber que estas aquí me reanima, y todo mi mundo vuelve a la vida, curiosamente todo mi mundo gira entorno a ti, para ti. 

Un día anhelaba sujetar unas manos; cruzar mis dedos con alguien más; resultaron ser tus manos la que siempre he querido sostener; solo mente puedo soñar unir mis manos a las tuyas, y poder ver esa unión.

 **Desde ahora quiero que permanezcas junto a mí** – te diré al sostener tus manos y cruzar mi mirada con la tuya, y mires que no puedo compartir mi vida con nadie más

Realmente me alegro de existir hoy, a la misma vez que tú; es **un milagro que podemos compartir** ; es lo que más puedo valorar, saber que eres tan dulce y considerada solo me haces querer caer a tus pies y cargarte en mis brazos hasta el final de mis días.

Cada recuerdo junto a ti, es irremplazable porque me has hecho entender que se puede ser feliz. Muchas gracias por eso. No puedo imaginar compartir mi vida con alguien que no seas tú; **contigo quiero pasar la eternidad.**

Sabes es inútil intentar ocultarlo, sé que te amo, sé incluso cómo eres, cada aspecto de ti. Y aun me quedan conocer muchas de tus risas; pero aún quedan demasiados años para conocerlas, mi destino es tuyo. 

No evito recordar lo que sueles preguntarte. **¿Por qué me enamore de ti? ¿Por qué te deje entrar a mi corazón?**

Para ser sincero entraste sin preguntar y sé que ahí te quedarás, porque sé que es el lugar correcto. Y cuando llegue el día, estos dos corazones, la suma de **nuestros sentimientos tendrá sus frutos** , y ten por seguro que siempre te amare, así como desde la primera vez que con valor dije tu nombre.

Tú sonrisa siempre guardaré, es la que me hace sentir el pecho arder, me emociona verte solo un segundo; no evito pensar en: esa es la mujer de mi vida. **¡Qué afortunado he sido!**

A veces siento que me llaman a mí nombre, y me giro pensando que se puede tratar de ti, aunque sepa que no estarás ahí, me sigo girando y buscando hasta cansarme porque tú voz es la única que siempre quiero escuchar, escuchar al ángel susurrar es suficiente, incluso me detengo a responderle; esperanzado en que sí lo he escuchado quizás tú puedas escuchar como digo que te amo.

Te juro que estarás aquí: en mi corazón por siempre, hasta el final. Debo agradecerte por todas estos sentimientos, para mí era algo que solo se podía describir e incluso ahora que los siento son imposibles de describir correctamente.

 **Muchísimas gracias por dejarme amarte.**


	4. 10 Meses llenos de amor

**[10 MESES]**

Siempre tengo presente un día; ese día no lo olvido, incluso una semana antes de que llegue ya estoy pensando en cuantos faltan.

Como ya te he dicho, (guiño) **eres mí pequeño ángel** , inocente, adorable, de mirada gentil y de un puro corazón que ilumina los días de cualquiera.

 **Bello ángel** , duerme y sueña, que la risa infantil se acompaña de las estrofas de amor; bajo un velo blanco que separan dos almas, que buscan compartir dos destinos que se unirán con palabras simples al jurar estar junto al otro para siempre.

Ya ha pasado diez meses desde aquel días; el día que decidí confesarte mí sentir. Solo podía pensar en que no debía buscarte, que no era correcto de mí parte; cuando empecé a verte como algo más. Tenía más oposiciones en mente; pero al pensarlo más y más: yo quería que fueras feliz, que fueras fuerte y caminaras hacia el mañana con una sonrisa, que sonrieras y no le temieras a nada. Y me dije: yo puedo hacerlo, puedo ofrecerte mí corazón y brindarte todo el afecto, cariño, sentimientos y protección que necesitas.

Quise tomar ese riesgo; decirte lo que sentía. Yo sabía que tú corazón había sido lastimado, que a pedazos tú corazón se rompía; cuantas lagrimas guardaste para ti; cuantos pensamientos inundaron tú mente con nubes negras.

No tenía planes de enamorarme de ti, solo quería ayudarte; quería que no lloraras y no dejaras que nada te detuviera. Que tú vieras la voluntad para trazar tú camino.

Admiraba ese corazón que tienes; tanta dulzura, tan bondadosa, tanta gentil, y tanto amor dentro de alguien tan pequeño y vulnerable; hice lo correcto al buscarte, al escucharte, si pudiera te protegería hasta con mi cuerpo de todo lo que busque lastimarte.

Ahora sé que quiero escuchar a ese ángel, escucharlo cantar; ver esos ojos cada día, besar esas mejillas todos los días. Quiero alcanzarte, cerca de ti, quiero verte a los ojos y poderte decir cuánto te amo.

Al mirar hacia delante sé que tienes que estar en mí vida; para atesorarte, para protegerte y brindarte todo lo que siempre quisiste.

Sé la diferencia entre Amar y entregarte mí calor. Y aunque me gusta tener alternativas, siempre he gustado de hacer todas las alternativas.

 **Tú sonrisa** no la tienes que ocultar, **es muy bonita** , _por no decir hermosa, o incluso un deleite de ver._

Hoy viernes 17 junio del 2016 despierto del profundo sueño y lo primero que puedo pensar en ti. En mí Reina, ¿cómo has dormido?, ¿habrá dormido bien?, espero haya tenido un buen sueño, uno lindo.

Eres el centro de mí día, no hay día en que no piense en ti, siempre estas presente. Y cuando no lo estas vuelves como destello; siempre captando toda mi atención.

Me gustan tus celos, son muy lindos, me hacen sentir muy bien; entiendo los míos: tú eres una hermosa, e inteligente ángel.

Algo que me impacto, y que ahora no dejo de pensar es en que te gusten los Takis. Cielo mi corazón golpea con fuerzas ahora siempre que voy a una tienda y compro Takis jeje, algo raro de ti ya que no te gustan las comidas picantes, cosa que a mí me gustan.

Quisiera decirte muchas más cosas, pero siempre es difícil expresarte lo que siento en unas pocas palabras, he llegado al punto que prefiero expresarlo; cosa, que veras en el álbum de google, algunas fotos.

Bueno mí hermosa Reina, espero tengas muy buenos días. Un día más cerca para cumplir el año. Espero estés emocionada por el año, yo lo estoy. Cuidate mucho amor; no te desveles mucho y ve con cuidado. Te Amo Pamela, muchísimo *Besos*.


	5. Eres lo mejor Amor

Para **mí querida** ; que no solo es mí princesa, sino **mí Reina**

Nunca había conocido a alguien igual a ti; de un corazón tan puro y dulce, que te vuelve adorable y cariñosa.

Como las gemas más valiosas, brillas con una naturalidad que derrite hasta el glaciar más grande e imponente.

Pequeña con la fuerza de cientos de tormentas, afrentando cada día sin bajar la mirada. Tanto potencial en una pequeña gema, que por sus seres queridos brilla más que cualquier estrella.

Es cierto: ** _Las estrellas deben estar tan enojadas y celosas, pues al igual que ellas resultaste ser muy bella. Alguien especial que no debe sentir la tristeza_**

Eres la Reina de mi corazón y con todo el amor que hoy te tengo te voy a cuidar, pues vales más que el oro, eres lo más especial que tengo.

En todo este mundo, eres lo más especial que pudo existir; _**con esa**_ _**sonrisita que enamora**_ , y **_esos ojos que conmueven_** ; no es posible verte y no decirte lo linda que eres

 _Sé que han pasado los días; se sienten eternos cuando no pienso en ti; pero se me hacen muy cortos los días cuando estoy contigo en mi cabeza, no me alcanza un día para terminar de pensar en ti._

Cada vez que el sol vuelve cada mañana es raro que no estes en mis pensamientos; desde desearte los buenos días, y abrazar la almohada queriendo alcanzarte, que el viento lleve un mensaje, y la voz que susurra llegue o alcance a silbar el " ** _Te amo"_** que cada mañana te dedico.

A veces no quisiera ni imaginar cómo es el clima dentro de mí; siento la tempestad, que grita tú nombre, vientos de guerra y mares de conflicto, aullando por tu ausencia. Con cielos llenos de fuego de pasión. Quizás no sea la mejor visión pero es bueno pesar que ** _tú calmas esas fuerzas de abruman el mundo_**

Siempre deseo que estés bien, que puedas sentirte muy bien; y sí el cielo lo permite, sientas el beso de los buenos días que mando junto a los buenos días.

Me consuelo al decir: me he enamorado de un ángel, tan perfecto y dulce. Porque te quiero, yo te quiero más que a mí propia vida. Y te amo porque sé que yo _**quiero estar a tú lado hasta el final**_


	6. Te Amo Por siempre

Solo es un día más. Solo es un día más en el mundo.

Una fecha simbólica para muchos. No debo demostrarte un día cuanto te amo.

Tengan muchas formas de decirte lo especial que eres para mí, todo lo que significas para mí. Y es que lo significas todo y mucho más.

Es solo un día más, muchos más están por venir. Y no puedo ser más feliz al pensar que esos días te los dedico a ti.

No necesito de un día para hacerte sentir especial. Tengo una vida entera para dedicarme a cada día hacerte sentir una Reina. Quien gobierna mí corazón y quien dirige mis pensamientos.

Te adoro. Tú personalidad, tú forma de pensar. Amo tú sensibilidad.

[Mí Ángel]

Un ángel que sé perdió en el jardín.

Dentro conoció a un ave que postrada en un arbusto de espinas se presentó.

\- ¿a Dónde te diriges? - se preguntaba el ave al verla caminar por los caminos del laberinto del jardín.

Ave curiosa siguió al ángel. Atraído por su aroma dulce y brillo celestial.

Ave traviesa que elegio cuidar del Ángel hasta que ella sola pudiera salir de los laberintos.

Ave solitaria que tras miradas cariñosas se perdió en los deseos de amar al Ángel.

Ave afortunada de ama a un Ángel. Y sin importar nada Sueña con seguir al lado de su Ángel.

El ave es libre, libre de escoger a quien amar.

Te amo tanto mucho más de lo que es posible expresar en un día.

[fin]

Hay veces que me pregunto:

\- ¿qué sería mí vida sin ti?

Perderte es más que mí pesadilla.

Sé que tienes dificultades. Y no quiero que las enfrentes sola. Ten esa confianza amor mío de decirme todo.

Y ante el miedo seremos fuertes. Sin importar que. Yo te amo de manera absoluta.

Una ala Rota no detendrá mí corazón. Aún tengo un ala que luchara y dará todo de sí por el exito.

Eres la mejor amor mío. Cada día que pase contigo será mejor que el anterior.

Hasta que finalmente no haya palabra que exprese loa años que quiero dedicarte.

Te amo. Hoy más que ayer. y mañana aún más.


End file.
